


on birds and bees

by dianaagron



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, First Time, Romance, i've never tagged so many characters in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianaagron/pseuds/dianaagron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve kids and their first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on birds and bees

**Author's Note:**

> The sequences are in chronological order.   
> (Yes, I do have these kinds of detailed headcanons.)

**_Yamato and Sora_ **

For them it’s sweet, and it feels like taking another step along the path they chose to walk together.

They have a lifetime behind them worth of adults claiming teenagers nowadays rush everything - burn steps and say goodbye to their childhood too soon - but under each other’s touch sixteen doesn’t seem too soon.

The cold February sun shines bright through the window of his room, his hand caresses the side of her face, and their eyes are clear and honest, telling each other: yes, we’re scared.

For the first time they don’t say I love you out loud, they show its deep meaning through touch.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Taichi_ **

He finds himself in a dark room he doesn’t know (he’s seen it in pictures).

The hesitant fiddling with the carton box tells her he’s nervous, but he doesn’t dare let his radiant smile fade. She’s his first real girlfriend, and she’s a few months older than him (experienced than him).

He lets her tower over him, feeling blood rush to every single nerve as he tries and fails to remember each of the pep talks his teammates had given him, only to find out this is easy, this is better than anything a seventeen-year-old could ever imagine.

A bright laugh escapes him as he embraces her, arms tight around her waist to squeeze her (she tickles him and in a moment they’re back to being kids).

Maybe that’s what being in love feels like (adrenaline high and lust for new wonders).

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Takeru_ **

There’s a whisper in the back of his mind asking him the real reason why he’s doing this, but he shushes it by ruffling his own hair before taking off his shirt.

He lost a dare, she’s already waiting for him, top naked - not the first he’s seen - and bottom covered by a blanket they’d found in the almost empty basement. He’s done his research, he’s come prepared, and he notices a relieved look when she spots what his fist is holding.

When satisfaction washes over him, the same whisper reminds him he’s never going to see the end of this when they’ll find out.

Rebellious: defying or resisting some established authority, government, or tradition.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Miyako_ **

Love is love is love is love.

She laughs, she challenges, she rushes decisions in the heat of the moment.

She is under the touch of a boy much older than her, she kisses him hopeful, she sees everything she’s ever dreamed of, she offers all of herself only for a promise made in between the last drag of smoke of a dying cigarette and the buzzing of a phone.

Wishful thinking makes her tears dry out on her cheeks and wait for a call that is not going to come.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Hikari_ **

No, love is not sacrificing. It’s giving.

His arm is securing her bare shoulders over the soft pillow, and even if outside everything is frozen under the white coat of snow, inside her heart is pounding and her breath catching at the sight of him.

It’s all about his happiness, about seeing his eyes full of fondness. Happiness is him smiling, because of her, because of them.

No, she’s never been empty, but she’s also never been this full.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Mimi_ **

She’d thought it would hurt.

The sheets are turquoise and the pattern of cartoon characters with wide eyes stare at them as a reminder that not too long ago she was a girl playing with dolls and dreaming of princes and castles.

Growing up she’d imagined it would’ve been magical, now she appreciates the familiarity of her own room, the safety of her own towel under them.

She’d looked at his face knowing it was him from the very beginning. It’s something she can’t explain — that awareness that she’d welcomed like an old friend, despite it being something completely new to her. The same awareness she’d felt for the whole day, like she knew it would be happening today, even if they hadn’t planned anything or said a single word suggesting it.

She feels something so strong, a tingling that takes her whole, making everything inside her vibrate, setting her on fire —

And then she feels nothing at all.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Jyou_ **

He can’t do it.

It takes three times of him going up and down the elevator from the ground level to the eleventh where she’s waiting for him.

It takes two more times of him walking up and down the corridor only to be stopped by her opening the door to the apartment and awaiting on the doorstep, eyebrows raised, eyes piercing him with affection.

He wonders if a heart can stop beating for so long, and he feels it does, now that he stares at her footsteps away, amazed that she’s still there, that her arm is still stretched to reach for him, that her smile is still reassuring him and donating him strength.

He can do it.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Koushiro_ **

Sometimes to make you care you need the right person.

That one that shakes your world, that makes you find a new desire to discover what you’ve been missing and to experience new adventures together.

Sometimes you find that person when you’re young, and sometimes you find that person when you’re a little older. He finds her when he’s twenty.

He feels lucky, most of all, when she kisses his cheeks after they turn red, and when she caresses his lips after his words leave his mouth in mumbles and whispers. He lets her open his eyes to a new world, a new beginning.

To find out he, too, can care so much.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Ken_ **

The dim light of the room is reflected on the lenses of her specs, and behind those her eyes are scrutinizing him in what he reads is a way to figure out what’s going on in his mind, which is followed by him wondering what _she_ is thinking, and so on.

He knows she knows he knows. That she believes he understands her while she doesn’t understand him, or that he finds all of this easy while she doesn’t.

It’s all lies; he’s lost and he’s not sure if this is a wise decision or if he’s going to be good enough for her or if she really wants him and what if she finds out he’s not who she thought he was and what will he —

She places her long fingers on his bare chest, hovering his heart.

He’s small under her touch, and that age difference has never felt so evident. And he greets it, welcomes it because she gives him her candor, she gives him her heart.

She knows she knows she knows she knows.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Iori_ **

Eighteen seems an acceptable age.

For the consensus, at least.

When he closes the door, he asks if she’s comfortable there. When he unbuttons her blouse, he asks if he can take it off. When he covers her body with his own, he asks her permission.

She nods, and she smiles, and she kisses the corner of his lips.

They keep the lights on, wanting to learn, cherish, and remember.

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

**_Daisuke_ **

In his mind, he didn’t picture it that way.

“Do you —”

Silence. Hands fiddling to find his pants on the floor of the dark room.

“Here, I’ve got it. Let me just…”

Fidgeting. She crosses her arms to cover her breasts.

“Should I close the door?”

Mumbled imprecations. Wrong way.

“Wait a sec. — Fuck.”

Distress. Thank god the lights are off.

Then it comes:

“You’ve done this already, right?”

Panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I posted this a while ago on [Tumblr](http://dianaagron.tumblr.com/post/147662721920/on-birds-and-bees), but thought that maybe I could also share it here. This piece is honestly one of my favorite works, so hopefully you liked it as well.   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
